CORPSE-PARTY ZERO
is a survival horror adventure fan-made game by Noraenu created using ''RPG Tkool XP. This fan game was released on June 4, 2007. It is known under the abbreviation in Japan. Currently, the fan game has been translated in Chinese and English. Since the success of the NEC PC-9801 version of CORPSE-PARTY, fans took it upon themselves to create a prequel during the nine year drought between the releases of CORPSE-PARTY and Corpse Party: NewChapter for mobile. They have decided to create their derivative work using RPG Tkool XP, a popular RPG creation tool at the time and successor to RPG Tkool 2003, in order to maintain the style that Makoto Kedouin used. Makoto Kedouin, admiring the works the fans have made, even used the sisters' likenesses in future Corpse Party titles. Plot CORPSE-PARTY ZERO is a prequel which stars two sisters mentioned only in passing in CORPSE-PARTY, Kaori Hasegawa and Shiho Hasegawa, who try to escape from the cursed school. Characters The main characters are two sisters from a senior high school: Plot It began when Shiho was waiting for Kaori, who was attending a council student meeting, which was taking too long. Finally, her older sister arrived and the two sisters decided to go home. While on the way, Kaori said that she heard a interesting story that day. She tells her sister the story about a female student who fell from the third floor corridor. Despite the impact, she didn't die and vanished, leaving brain matter on the floor. Immediately after Kaori finished the story, the sisters heard a voice. They thought it was the wind and as they were about to leave the school the voice returns asking for help. Suddenly, an earthquake and a strange light appear, and the two sisters find themselves catapulted inside an abandoned schoolhouse. Fortunately, although at first they had been separated, the two sisters managed to find each other. They didn't know what kind of place it was, so they decided to go exploring. Kaori and Shiho reach the entrance way, but they didn't feel it was safe and decided to stay inside the school. As soon as they cross the corridor, an earthquake shakes the building and the floor collapses. Shiho starts to doubt that they can ever find a way back home, but Kaori reassures her that they will find a way to return. Thanks to a loose board that the two sister had picked up earlier, they are able to go to the second floor. It seems that there's nothing to worry about, but suddenly, immediately after the two sisters enter classroom 2-3, the door opens by itself. Kaori and Shiho believe there must be someone alive who wants to help them, so they decide to enter, but unbeknownst to them, a strange spirit dressed in red follows afterward into the classroom. Kaori and Shiho notice the room is empty and, as they are about to leave, three blue spirits appear and pray the sisters to listen their story. Kaori is diffident, but she decides to stay and listen. The first spirit tells them about "she" who brought them inside the school just like the two sisters and If the siblings want to survive, they'll have to be careful, because "she" will try to kill them. At that point, the other two spirits become red. The blue spirit feels danger impending for the two sisters and tells them to go to the other side of the green bile, before sending the two outside. The two sisters follow the suggestion of the spirit. Along the way, they arrive to the infirmary. Shiho would like to rest, but Kaori doesn't agree, so the they continue their exploration, reaching the lavatories that Shiho urgently needed. Once the she enters the toilet, she hears Kaori's voice which says she had made a pact. If Kaori kills her, she'll be free to return to real world. Shiho, at first, is terrified, but she realizes that it wasn't her sister . In addition, she finds a key and Thanks to it, the two sisters get access to the classroom 2-3 where they recover another wooden board. and now Kaori and Shiho are able to reach the north wing of the second floor. Once they cross the corridor, another earthquake shakes the school: the floor collapses making it impossible for the two sisters to come back. When Kaori and Shiho reach the classroom 2-9, they try to enter, but a mysterious force prevents them from getting in, so they decide, for the moment, to go on. While the two sisters are on the way, they find a strange message which speaks about an incinerator and a notice which says that they have to retrieve all ten letters. The letters, in fact, give important suggestions about the cursed school. Another letter is found in classroom 1-1 of the first floor of the north wing, the classroom seems to have something different: there's, in fact, a corridor which connects it to 2-1 classroom, where they find another letter. After this, The two sisters leave the room and reach the science lab, at the first floor of the north wing. It seems alright, but, suddenly, a blackout occurs. When the light returns, the anatomic model in the room comes to life and attacks Shiho. Fortunately, the two sisters succeed in escaping from there, leading the model into a trap. It works, but, due to it, the floor collapses and the two sisters are separated yet again. The two sisters are forced to take different ways. Kaori prays for Shiho's safety while she tries to find a way around the obstacles.alone, Kaori, subsequently, remains trapped in a room in wrecked hallway. Here, she finds the security guard key. Meanwhile, Shiho is starting to worry about her sister. Suddenly, Kaori appears behind her. The latter explains she found a way past the pit. Reunited, the two sisters decide to go to the classroom 1-1. Here, a ghost informs them that the room 2-9 is connected with the real world, so, if the two sisters can reach it, they'll be saved. Then, They head to the room.Trough a door in the back, they arrive to a narrow corridor. At that point, Kaori, starts laughing maniacally.in reality it wasn't Kaori, but a spirit which had deceived Shiho. The spirit attacks her , Shiho manages to flee from the spirit, but she was wounded from the attack . She reaches a room,unfortunately the wound doesn't stop bleeding and it's getting serious each passing minute , so Shiho decides to leave a message for her sister, warning her. Kaori, meanwhile, manages to leave the room where she was trapped. Since the room 2-9 is blocked by the spirits, she decides to head to the security guard room 1, there she finds another letter which seems unnumbered. It's about a yellow ribbon, Kaori remembers that Shiho has one. At that point, She leaves the room and enters the security guard room 2. There, she finds yet another letter and a switch and decides to flip it. and a secret passage appears. Kaori crosses it and recovers the last letter. After this, She reaches the room 1-1 and, through a connecting corridor, she arrives to room 2-9. and finds Shiho's corpse lying on the floor. Kaori is shocked and starts crying,Then she notices Shiho's message and reads it , in it Shiho warns her and tells her to be careful, because there are good spirits which are blue, and evil spirits which are red. Kaori, promises her sister that she'll get out from there, then she takes the yellow ribbon worn by Shiho with her. Trivia * The name tags of the Tendo Senior High School students can be found in CHAPTER 4 and CHAPTER 5 of Corpse Party. External Links * Japanese version * Chinese translation (Corpse Party Survivors' @ Baidu Corpse Party) * English translation (Memories of Fear) * Instruction Manual (English translation) Category:Games